


Artists block

by My_little_sleeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Fluff, Remus and deceit make their own morals, Spoilers for new sanders side in chapter 6, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: Okay so I'm gonna give some credit to Moonlightonroses for reminding me about his eyes being grey





	1. Total bummer dude

Roman lets out a sigh, staring out of one of his large windows that lead out to the imagination. 

“Ugh! I just don’t have any ideas!” The prince exclaims, slamming shut his notebook, which is significantly thinner than before Roman picked it up. 

Dropping the book, the fanciful side let's out a annoyed groan, willing away all crumpled sheets of paper. 

“What if I never have a idea again! I-I'm finished, through, its over!” Roman cries out, getting up too dramatically drape himself across his bed like the Disney Prince he is. 

“God- Logan is going to kill me, I need to have something done!” the theatrical male shouts, summoning a much more bulky notebook, labeled shot down ideas. 

“there has to be something in here, come on… come on come on, please- If I fail everyone else starts to fail too!” Roman shouts, flipping through his ideas, trying his hardest too ignore the small scribbles about why they got shot down. 

“Maybe- uh- no Virge hates those… Logan wouldn’t see the point of that, Pat probably might like this- oh who am I kidding? I'm screwed” Roman mutters, looking around the duller room “Seems the artists blocks kicking in..” 

Creativity sets the book down, pulling his legs up against his chest as the colors begin to drain away from the bed and eventually him.

“Great- just great, what am I supposed to do now?” Roman hisses too himself, glaring down at his monochrome hands. “this sucks, how am I supposed to hide this? I'm freaking grey!” He shouts, throwing his hands in the air. “God- Virgil would say I look like a straight flag… which I don't!” Roman shouts. 

“Roman? Are you Okay?” A voice that sounds just like his asks, knocking on the large wooden door a few times. “Huh? Oh yes I’m fine! Is my door Grey again?” “Yeah kiddo” ah so it’s Patton talking to Roman. “oh sorry about that, I’m just- remodeling my room again, you know how it is Thomas’s imitation changes so I have too change my room sometimes”. 

“Okay kiddo, don’t let me stop you! See you later” Patton says before walking away. “bye!” Roman shouts back before trying to figure out what to do about his colors.


	2. Chapter 2

“Salutations Patton, have you happen too have seen Roman? We have to schedule the next video” Logan asks, almost startling the fatherly side who is stirring some batter in a bowl.

“Yeah! He said he was starting to remodel his room again!” Patton says, automatically grabbing a spare spoon scooping a little bit out offering it too Logan. “Taste this real quick, I think I might need more sugar” Patton claims, blushing slightly. Logan blinks staring at the batter for a moment before tasting it “Needs a little bit more but besides that you should be fine”. “Thank you!” Patton chirps, letting Logan take the spoon. “No problem Patton, i'm going to go find Roman Okay” Logan says, setting the spoon in the kitchen sink. “Okay, be safe!”

 

Logan knocks on Roman’s door, noting that his door is monochromatic. “Roman? It’s me Logan, we need to work on our schedule for the next video” Logan calls out, startling Roman. “Oh! Yeah just uh- give me a sec!” Roman says, trying his best to make himself as normal as possible, using makeup he totally didn’t have too take from Virgil, due to his -well everything- turning grayscale. Logan nods, waiting by the door.

“H-hey lo, how are you doing?” Roman asks, cracking the door open too look at Logan. “I’m doing fine, shall we do this in the commons?” Logan asks, eyeing the grey area behind Roman. “Yeah” Roman says, following after the logical side, keeping a eye on his clothing as he silently prays that the colors don’t fade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna give some credit to Moonlightonroses for reminding me about his eyes being grey

“What do you mean you don’t have a idea” Logan asks, making Roman gulp in fear. “I couldn’t come up with one!” Roman says, tapping his fingers against his leg. 

“you're going to delay our whole schedule” Logan says, biting back a groan of dismay as he stares intently at the Prince. 

"I- I know that!" 

"We need a idea, immediately" Logan states before something catches his eye, making him lean forward too stare at Roman. 

"Uhh- what are you doing?" "Your eyes" Roman blinks, slowly putting distance between him and Logan. "Care too rephrase?"

"Your eyes are grey".

"Oh- that's just a side effect of remodeling!" Roman says, imminently brushing off the issue. 

“Really?” Logan says reminding Roman of all those times Thomas’s mother called him out on something he did -not that, that helps Roman’s nerves at all- at this rate he’s going too subconsciously summon Virgil. 

“Yeah! Hehe-Anyways I have to go- I promise I’ll have some ideas soon Lo- Bye” Roman says giving Logan finger guns as he sinks out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sinking back up Roman sighs, rubbing his hand over his face smudging his -steadily dulling- makeup. 

“God- this better end soon” Rubbing his eyes, Roman mutters. 

"I smell like hair dye" he mumbles, glancing over at the brush and other hair dyeing supplies, left out on a counter in his rush. Dragging his hand down his face before letting it fall limply at his side, the prince’s mirror catches his attention. Slowly walking over too the grand monochrome item, Roman hardly notices that he’s locked eyes with himself as he pokes and prods at his face.

"Ugh- this is so fucked up” Roman huffs, before letting out an unintelligent squawk of protest as he watches -his reflection’s- color fade from his body again. 

“No! Why is it fading faster? This is bad” Roman hisses, watching with panic as even his hair dye fades. 

“Oh man, no- I- nooo" letting out a muffled wail of despair, Roman stops forcing himself too calm down before he starts too remove the -now- monochrome makeup. 

"This is going to be a long block…" muttering to himself, Roman summons up his video notebook. 

"Let's just- get this over with I guess…" trailing off Roman flips through the bulky pages, before giving up. 

"I can't think!" Roman shouts, slamming the book shut before he looks up a idea flashes into his head. 

“Deceit!”


	5. deCEit *insert voice crack*

"Deceit!"

"You called?" Said side purrs out, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Oh- I wasn't expecting you too just pop out of nowhere like… that…" Roman trails of, realizing something critical.

"HOW'D YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?" The Prince cries out, confusion practically dripping from his tone.

"Now, now Roman lets not look at the-" tsk "- morally incorrect ways I entered your room, and more on the fact that I'm _not_ the most colorful thing here" Deceit murmurs, looking around in mild concern.

"Uh- it's a illusi-" "please _do_ attempt to lie to me I _don't_ dare you" the snake hybrid hisses out, looking agitated at Roman’s attempt.

"Um- sorry?" Roman mumbles, jumping when Deceit grabs his face.

"Why _aren't_ you and your room grey?" The deceitful side mumbles, much more calmly.

"I uh-" "please, darling _do_ tell me another lie I _totally_ believe you" deceit states, sensing another lie.

"Fine, just let go of my face feind!" "Tell the- truth" deceit says, ignoring the look of confusion masking itself across Roman's face, and the messed up implications for the lying side too say that.

"I- artist block…" Roman hesitantly admits, looking down.

"Oh"

"What! Just oh? Really" Roman questions, before letting out a squawk in protest as Deceit snatches his journal from the prince's desk.

"What _isn't_ this darling?" Deceit murmurs, flipping through the colorful creative pages, pausing at a few ideas that centered around him.

"It's my property- that means stop flipping through it!" Jumping up at deceit only to be stopped by the slightly taller side.

"So, your _not_ having issues with ideas right?" The lying side mutters, glancing up at Roman.

"I- yeah… don't tell the others! They can't know!" "I _will_ but I _don't_ have a few ideas to _not_ aid you"

Stopping his attempts to take back the journal Roman pauses, blinking in surprise at deceit willingness to help him. "Really?"

"Yes, would you _not_ like me to write them for you, too - _totally not-_ for you too tell Logan about when you have to talk about filming" Setting down the book, Deceit looks up at Roman as the taller side leans against Romans desk looking at .

"Please do!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, would you not like me to write them for you, too totally not for you to tell Logan about when you have to talk about filming" Setting down the book, Deceit looks up at Roman as the taller side leans against Romans desk looking at Roman.

"Please do!"

——————

“-and that’s my pitch for the next video!” Logan lets out a pleased hum, looking up at the creative side. 

“Interesting concept Roman, honestly I am- the closest I can be too impressed” “o-h wait really!” Roman exclaims, looking at the calmer side. “Indeed, I find this concept extremely intriguing”. 

Roman lets out a pleased chuckle “Why thank you” glancing around the room looking too see if he can spot the deceitful side -who was surely hidden, stalking, noting the two light sides every move and their behavior- Roman let's out an uneasy chuckle, trying to ignore the small amounts of pain stabbing through his heart at Logan’s words. 

“Would you mind if I made a few altercations?” Logan suddenly asks, startling Roman from his thoughts. 

“Oh- uh- sure, just tell me what you change okay!” Roman exclaims, almost immediately making eye contact with Deceit -in one of his many snake forms- who was staring him down from behind a few throw pillows. 

“This is satisfactory” Logan says, a tiny grin taking over his face as he sinks out. 

“Bye!” Roman calls out before looking at Deceit, watching as he slithered out of his hiding spot. 

“What are you doing in here?” Roman hisses at him glancing around the living room too make sure no one was around. 

“I didn’t want to ssee how it would good, darling” Deceit claims, occasionally flicking his tongue out.

“Okay- what did you do to make Logan like your idea? That’s never happened to me before” Creativity decides to ask, watching as Deceit’s snake form bark out a short laugh.

“You honestly do think I came up with that idea did you?” Deceit asks, chuckling as Roman huff in annoyance.

“Well who did then!”

“Who do you think? I mean who else doesn’t have the title of creativity?” Deceit chirps out, watching as Roman freezes. 

“You're joking, there’s no way”.

“I am” Deceit flinches back when Roman picks him up, sinking out of the commons.

As the two sides on opposite sides of the mind palace sink out they both fail to notice a figure watching them leave.


	7. :0 aw fuck I can't believe you be done this

“Please tell me- just how the hell Remus got Logan too be happy with a video pitch?” Roman says, setting Deceit down on his bed. Watching as the Deceitful side sways, slowly shifting out of his snake form. 

“How- do you light sides not put up with this? I’m not dizzy right now” Deceit mutters, reaching up too fix his bowler hat as he watches Roman pace. 

“You get used to it but seriously- Why Remus?” Roman huffs, rubbing at his face. 

“I mean you guys didn’t used to be one person… maybe he got something you usually come up with?” Roman looks over at the snake, frowning as he realizes how much Deceit sticks out in his room. 

“It’s the artist block effecting him too?” Roman mutters, sitting down as he studies the way his legs drain of color, seemingly faster than the first time.

“He is uh- certainly much- duller in color that’s not for sure” Deceit offers up, shifting till his cape is around his whole torso.

“So what- Thomas is only coming up with bad ideas now?” Roman mutters, falling dramatically backwards on his bed with a large sigh. 

“Nope” Deceit says, popping the p as he glances up looking at the dull ever changing ceiling. 

“It’s not fair- Who does my brother think he is! I’ve been trying for years to get Logan to like just one of my ideas and he just- I don’t know- ugghhh” Roman slaps his hands over his eyes, rubbing the gray makeup into his hands. Pulling his hands away Roman chuckles, looking at the lighter shades of grey. 

"I'm a mess, I don't even know were my makeup ends and my skin starts… I hate artist blocks" the Prince hisses out, looking up at Deceit. 

"They do look- quite fortunate" Deceit mutters, reaching out with his yellow gloved hand too hesaitly swipe the now dull makeup. 

"Yeah… let's tell each other a secret, I'll go first I hate you" Roman says, making Deceit chuckle. 

"How original" Deceit giggles out, hands going up to his mouth.

"Yeah, I miss Vine it was fun but you know a few were mistakes" Roman states as the two occupants in the room shudder, suddenly remembering the milkshake vine. 

"It seems Remus isn't doing his job" Deceit mutters with a frown. 

"Seems that way for sure" Roman agrees, as the two trail off into silence. 

 

\---------------

Virgil shifts from foot to foot as he stands in front of Pattons's door. Letting out a nervous chuckle, Virgil looks around the hall spotting Logan's door -the only- door on the left side of the hall for the light sides. 

"Hey uh dad?" Virgil calls out as he knocks, starting to feel like a younger sibling telling on their older brother. 

"Yes? Give me a second kiddo" A voice calls out muffled as footsteps quickly make their way to the door.

"Hey- virge! Oh, what do you need?" Patton asks looking at Virgil.

"We need to talk about Roman" Virgil states, swallowing down the lump in his throat as Patton nods.

"Okay kiddo".


	8. Chapter 8

“Well who did then!” “Your dear old brother who you love all so much” Deceit chirps out, watching as Roman freezes. 

“You're joking, there’s no way”.

“I am” Deceit flinches back when Roman picks him up, sinking out of the commons.

As the two sides on opposite sides of the mind palace sink out they both fail to notice a figure watching them leave.

————

“Please tell me- just how the hell Remus got Logan too be happy with a video pitch?” Roman says, setting Deceit down on his bed. Watching as the Deceitful side sways, slowly shifting out of his snake form. 

“How- do you light sides not put up with this? I’m not dizzy right now” Deceit mutters, reaching up too fix his bowler hat as he watches Roman pace. 

“You get used to it but seriously- Why Remus?” Roman huffs, rubbing at his face. 

“I mean you guys didn’t used to be one person… maybe he got something you usually come up with?” Roman looks over at the snake, frowning as he realizes how much Deceit sticks out in his room. 

“It’s the artist block effecting him too?” Roman mutters, sitting down as he studies the way his legs drain of color, seemingly faster than the first time.

“He is uh- certainly much- duller in color that’s not for sure” Deceit offers up, shifting till his cape is around his whole torso.

“So what- Thomas is only coming up with bad ideas now?” Roman mutters, falling dramatically backwards on his bed with a large sigh. 

“Nope” Deceit says, popping the p as he glances up looking at the dull ever changing ceiling. 

“It’s not fair- Who does my brother think he is! I’ve been trying for years to get Logan to like just one of my ideas and he just- I don’t know- ugghhh” Roman slaps his hands over his eyes, rubbing the gray makeup into his hands. Pulling his hands away Roman chuckles, looking at the lighter shades of grey. 

"I'm a mess, I don't even know were my makeup ends and my skin starts… I hate artist blocks" the Prince hisses out, looking up at Deceit. 

"They do look- quite fortunate" Deceit mutters, reaching out with his yellow gloved hand too hesaitly swipe the now dull makeup. 

"Yeah… let's tell each other a secret, I'll go first I hate you" Roman says, making Deceit chuckle. 

"How original" Deceit giggles out, hands going up to his mouth.

"Yeah, I miss Vine it was fun but you know a few were mistakes" Roman states as the two occupants in the room shudder, suddenly remembering the milkshake vine. 

"It seems Remus isn't doing his job" Deceit mutters with a frown. 

"Seems that way for sure" Roman agrees, as the two trail off into silence. 

 

\---------------

Virgil shifts from foot to foot as he stands in front of Pattons's door. Letting out a nervous chuckle, Virgil looks around the hall spotting Logan's door -the only- door on the left side of the hall for the light sides. 

"Hey uh dad?" Virgil calls out as he knocks, starting to feel like a younger sibling telling on their older brother. 

"Yes? Give me a second kiddo" A voice calls out muffled as footsteps quickly make their way to the door.

"Hey- virge! Oh, what do you need?" Patton asks looking at Virgil.

"We need to talk about Roman" Virgil states, swallowing down the lump in his throat as Patton nods.

"Okay kiddo".

 

Virgil shifts, discomfort seeping into his body as Patton steps back allowing Virgil too enter. 

“S-so uh- Roman- heh” Virgil stumbles out, finding himself unable to control his breathing.

“What’s wrong kiddo” Patton asks, an unusual look of seriousness on his face. Guiding Virgil to his bed, Patton watches as he nearly collapses into the sheets.

“Roman was- Talking too deceit!” Virgil blurts out, twisting his hands around as he watches Patton’s reaction. 

“T-talking too deceit?” Patton repeats, swallowing down his shock. 

“Yeah, they were uh talking about-“ Virgil glances around the room, leaning closer too Patton as he lowers his voice “- Romans brother- you know the one”. 

“They were?” Patton mutters, shaking his head before looking at Virgil, honestly practically making his eyes glow. 

“I’ll talk too Roman okay, kiddo” Patton smiles “I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about”.

“Thanks- Dad, I owe you one” Virgil mumbles, leaning forward until he bumps into Patton’s chest, the fatherly side grins wrapping his arms around Virgil.

“It’s not a problem kiddo”.


	9. HA thATs GaY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof I had a few struggles with this chapter :\

Virgil shifts, discomfort seeping into his body as Patton steps back allowing Virgil too enter. 

“S-so uh- Roman- heh” Virgil stumbles out, finding himself unable to control his breathing.

“What’s wrong kiddo” Patton asks, an unusual look of seriousness on his face. Guiding Virgil to his bed, Patton watches as he nearly collapses into the sheets.

“Roman was- Talking too deceit!” Virgil blurts out, twisting his hands around as he watches Patton’s reaction. 

“T-talking too deceit?” Patton repeats, swallowing down his surprise. 

“Yeah, they were uh talking about-“ Virgil glances around the room, leaning closer too Patton as he lowers his voice “- Romans brother- you know the one”. 

“They were?” Patton mutters, shaking his head before looking at Virgil, honestly practically making his eyes glow. 

“I’ll talk too Roman okay, kiddo” Patton smiles “I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about”.

“Thanks- Dad, I owe you one” Virgil mumbles, leaning forward until he bumps into Patton’s chest, the fatherly side grins wrapping his arms around Virgil.

“It’s not a problem kiddo”.

\---------- 

Patton rises up, stopping himself from immediately opening romans door. 

“Okay Pat, you can do this” the dad mutters under his breath, reaching his hand up too knock on the door. 

The two knocks Patton gives too the door echo down the hall, there’s silence for a little bit before Roman- or who Patton guesses is Roman call out. “Just a minute!” 

 

On the other side of the door Deceit and Roman- mainly Roman are panicking, trying to figure out what to do. “What am I going to do?!” Roman hisses out, resembling a bobble head as he looks around, trying to figure out how to hide his room. 

“Panic?” Deceit answers, before waving at Roman “bad luck~!” The snake calls out before disappearing away. 

“Deceit you- asshole” Roman mutters after Deceit leaves. 

The knocks happen again this time someone- probably most likely Patton- calls out “Roman? Can we talk buddy?” Roman bites back a sound of panic, that is definitely Patton.

“Yes! Just- in a bit okay!” Roman exclaims.

“Roman- right now we need to talk” Patton repeats, making Roman stop looking at the door. 

"I know, I know but- give me a minute" the creative side says, rushing to paint his face and skin with color. 

"Roman- kiddo please” The last word sounds so- desperate and worried that Roman can’t force himself to deny Patton anymore. 

“Okay, just give me a little bit too finish what I’m doing” Roman says, hoping that his hair is still dark enough to look like he dyed it. 

“Okay” Patton says, a small creak from the door implying that he’s leaning against it.

 

A little while passes as Roman throws together an outfit, Roman bites back a small groan of despair as he realizes how much his outfit looks like something straight from Virgil’s closet.

“Okay Pat- you can come in now” Roman says, looking around the monochrome room. Willing the locked door too open, the prince sits down on his soft usually gold bed.

“Hey kiddo-“ the dad freezes, looking around the colorless room instantly focusing on Roman who is sitting on the edge of his bed. “You stick out like a sore thumb Ro” Patton says, making Roman laugh.

“Yeah I guess I do don’t I?” Roman chirps out with a smile, letting out a bittersweet chuckle. 

"You okay?" Patton asks, stepping into the room sitting beside Roman. 

"Of course I am- my room just does this sometimes" Roman claims, instantly getting defensive. 

"No no I don't mean- how are you feeling?" Patton asks again, resting a hand on Roman's shoulder. 

"I- I feel great" Roman says, studying his feet with fear as he tries to find any dulling areas. 

"I won't push- cause that's rude and I don't want to force you but just talk to me if anything, er important is happening?" Patton mumbles too Roman, who leans against him.

Patton smiles, pressing a small kiss too Romans head as he wraps his arm tighter around Roman trapping the creative side in a half hug.

"I- Thanks" Roman murmurs, letting out a small smile.


	10. C R E E P E R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A W M A N
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fucking before I posted this gosh darn creeper got me :’(

Roman lets out a yawn, popping up into his room after helping film the most recent Sanders Sides video. “That was- a train wreck” he mutters to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

Roman flops forward, landing on his bed before pushing himself up as he room gets warmer and more humid. 

"Dee- you scarred me" Roman claims, putting a hand over his heart. 

"Not Sorry, are you okay?" Deceit asks, looking at Roman. 

"Fine- I was just assaulted by my brother, who you let loose" Roman grumbles, crossing his arms.

"You're not pouting" Deceit drawls out, studying his gloved hand. 

Roman lets out a trademarked offended Prince noise, slapping a hand over his heart.

"What have I done to deserve your insults!" The romantic side exclaims, scowling at the coldblooded side. 

"You did make it known that while you weren’t knocked out everyone didn't think you were dead, then proceeded to do the smart thing and talk instead of checking on you” Deceit states, looking at Roman.

“I-I shut up you let him get out too begin with!” 

“I did let him show up because I wasn’t feeling Selfish- Patton wanted the truth and I gave it to him”

“You’re a ass” Roman states, pouting as Deceit smirks in amusement. 

“You’re not a larger one that’s for sure” 

"Oh shut it you snake" Roman huffs rubbing his head.

"Yes" Deceit hums, leaning forward to study Roman's head. 

Roman freezes when Deceit's gloved hands meet his, slowly moving the creative sides hands away. 

"Uh- What are you doing?" Roman asks sending Deceit a weird look, as the snake feels around the wound.

"You aren't bleeding" Deceit murmurs, moving some of the prince's hair out of the way to study it more.

"So?"

"So- you don't need it to be checked out, doll".

Roman rolls his eyes but allows deceit too poke at the area as it begins to heal. 

"It doesn't look like it's healing fine" Deceit absently mutters, pulling away from the Prince

"Uh- Thanks I guess?" Roman says, ignoring the lying side's motherly action. 

"You should rest, it doesn’t help with the healing and pain” Deceit suggests, fidgeting as the room falls into an uncomfortable silence.

After what feels like hours Roman speaks “so- do you do this thing with my brother a lot?” Roman lets out a laugh as Deceit flushes, ducking his head too hide the flesh side of his face.

“Y-Yes!”

As the two start too bicker small parts of the room, like Romans idea book increase in color until they’re all faint pastel versions of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck just realized that I have to manually put in italics :/ ill do that later I guess enjoy this chapter m8s!


	11. HOT HOT HOT HOT CHOCOLATE

“So, Pat hows Virge doing?” Roman asks the fatherly side as he enters the living room. Patton looks up from his hands, the worry on his face on full display. 

“Oh- he's doing better, Lo is helping him right now… I'm still surprised I don't think any of us we're expecting him to tell Thomas so soon…” Patton trails off, gnawing on his lip. Roman sighs, watching the moral side worry. 

“Hey do you want anything to drink or something?” Roman offers, leaning on one of the mind palace’s sofas. 

“I’m okay” 

“You sure? I was thinking about making some hot chocolate” Roman smirks, watching Patton perk up a small smile making its way onto Morality’s face. 

“Yes that- that would be nice” Patton states, looking at Roman. 

“Okay I’m gonna get too that” Roman pushes himself off the couch and starts too head off towards the kitchen, Patton following behind him. 

The two sides sit in a comfortable silence, Patton humming old songs as Roman skillfully makes two cups of hot chocolate. 

“Hey Roman?” Patton says, making said side pause his work momentary before continuing. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you okay?” Roman sighs, finishing up his task before walking over too Patton. Setting down one of the hot cups in front of the fatherly side before taking a sip of his own.

“Honestly I could be a bit better” 

“How so?” Patton asks, staring down at the hot mug with a small frown.

"You know how Thomas is kinda- going throw a creative block?" 

"Oh" Patton nods as he looks at Roman.

"Well- It affects me a lot, it sometimes messes with Remus too" Patton lets out a worried gasp.

"How so! Are you okay" Patton exclaims making Roman laugh. 

"I'm good Pat it just makes me well… gray" Roman states, rubbing at his hands as he fidgets. 

"Like your room?" Patton suggests. 

"Yeah" Roman says, watching as Patton studies his face.

"How do you not look gray then?"

"Oh! I- makeup" Roman says, a small nervous smile making it's way up his face.

"Huh, anyone else know?" 

"Dee does… and you know my brother" Roman trails off, shoving down that trademarked feeling of guilt. 

"Oh- Ro… you know you can talk to us right?" Patton asks, setting a hand on Romans shoulder. 

"Yeah I know- say… you think Virge and Lo would want some hot chocolate?"

Patton smiles "I'm sure they'd enjoy it" 

"Wanna help?" Roman asks, getting up from his spot beside Patton.

"Sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof schools started :’/


End file.
